burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Babadingldoo
Air Time I got 10.05s by not using any edge-hanging glitch. There is a series of jumps you can do with a fast vehicle to get 10.05s and I have had 10+ seconds in an online game. So, that edit needs to be changed =) :If you're talking about about the Southbay --> Naval Yard jumps, they only count as online Air Time. KonigCCX 01:24, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Does it? Didn't realize they were different stats. :::If they weren't different stats, my record would be much higher, as you can tell by the photo I took in my user page. But since they aren't, the air time record says 10.05s. Did you think in the clan records that all 3 of us just happen to get exactly that same score? Babadingldoo 03:12, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::::No, I knew it was capped. I just assumed none of us did any glitches online. I thought the 10.05s was Southbay -> end of Manners. Your Message (5/16/09) Yeah, you came to the clan meet pretty late, they usually only last a couple of hours. They would last longer if we had a lot more active clan members. KonigCCX 22:18, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Burning Route How do you make the burning route maps? (If you use photoshop or something posh like that, the I'm outta luck) Smudger13talk 17:16, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I use Paint.net, which is like Photoshop, but free. :D Babadingldoo 17:32, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Easy to do? Smudger13talk 17:46, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Can you send me a link or sommat? Smudger13talk :::Just type paint.net into google and you'll find the download. Babadingldoo 18:30, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry to keep bothering you, but what do you do for the start and finish dots of a burning route map? Smudger13talk 18:44, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Ellipse tool → Brush Width: 2 → Size: 18x18 (Hold Shift for circle) :Oh, and by the way, whatever you're making, I'm already making all the Burning Route maps. Just giving you a heads up. :) Babadingldoo 19:06, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::well I was gonna do - i am doing - the Hyperion Burining Route, but you seem to be better at this paint.net melarchy, so shall I leave it to you. If so, please save it as Hyperion Route.png Smudger13talk 19:14, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::'''Is this one better than yours? :D Babadingldoo 20:02, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Slightly...:| Just joking, yeah it is, can you upload it as Hyperion Route.png please (or is it jpg?) Smudger13talk 20:07, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Why does it matter what I call it? Babadingldoo 20:10, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::don't worry...forget i typed anything Smudger13talk 20:15, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Who are you? ;) Babadingldoo 20:19, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Would you mind making those routes. I'll try to do some - if you want - for the couple of pages I'm planning {Hyperion/Hawker). I'll be on after school 2moz...Smudger13talk 20:41, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :"I'm already making all the Burning Route maps" Babadingldoo 21:27, 17 May 2009 (UTC) You're a Legend Nice one on the Hyperion Burning Route Image. Smudger13talk 18:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Please be a Legend "Please sir, can I have some more" Would you mind uploading the GT 2400 br map. I will kiss your metaphorical feet for ever (metaphorically) Smudger13talk 16:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Yet again, my friend, your maps are little Jpegs from God Smudger13talk 19:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :You mean Pngs from God? Babadingldoo 19:41, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Dam ill do the challenges for the dam, ok Smudger13talk 19:17, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Why are you telling me this? Was I going to do them? Babadingldoo 19:50, 28 May 2009 (UTC) RFA Forum:New Assistant 2009. We both thought about SilverCCX... Nominate him? Smudger13talk 16:52, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Online 2nd June Wanna join me and Konig on Burnout? Smudger13talk 17:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Already answered in konig's topic. Babadingldoo 17:33, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Attitude I am getting slightly upset about your general attitude towards other users. I have seen your crude harassment all over this site lately, from badgering people to calling them idiots. You can easily say what you have to say without making people feel like crap in the process. Please change your tone on this wiki. I do not wish to address this issue again. I have seen you have already been addressed by exlonox about it before. :Guess people don't like jokes around here then, eh? :) I don't try to be mean, it's just when I tell people things and they don't understand, it justs peeves me off a little. :'And have you've seen Carson GT Nighthawk's posts? He's worse than me! XD :'Btw where did exlonox say that? All I see on this talkpage is me and smudger. Babadingldoo 19:38, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::You can be a douche sometimes BabaD [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 19:41, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::'This is comming from the guy who got banned from OP and is disliked at gamefaqs due to the way he treats others. :)' Babadingldoo 19:44, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Hey I treat idiots like crap. If you don't act stupid I'll treat you nice [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 19:46, 10 June 2009 (UTC)